Day Has Begun
by Trinity Everett
Summary: After waking up thinking about her partner, Beckett spends a little extra time with Castle making something sweet. Season 4 fic. Caskett.


**Day Has Begun**

**A Season 4 Fic**

* * *

For the third time in as many days, she wakes with the gentle cadence of his laughter in her ears, a residual warmth in her belly. She's had dreams about him for years, many different types of dreams, no less, but only recently have them become such relaxing, wonderful things.

Only recently have they involved more sweet comfort than carnal impulses. And only recently has she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and live in that dreamland for a little longer, especially on days when there's nothing more to do at work than sit at her desk. Days when she knows the potential of seeing him is low.

Years ago, she never thought there would be a day when not seeing Rick Castle would be cause for sadness instead of rejoicing, but here she is, wishing for an excuse to have him join her at work.

Pressing a hand to her face, she fights the urge to reach for her phone and message him, just for the sake of making contact, seeing his name on the screen. It would be better than nothing, after all.

God, she has it bad. She has it _so_ bad.

Of course, it helps knowing that her ridiculous school girl crush isn't completely unrequited or one-sided. He loves her, too, that much is obvious, would be obvious even if she didn't remember his rushed pleas for her to stay with him, for her not to leave him. She just needs to get to a place where she can tell him as much, where she can tell him everything.

Her phone lights up on her nightstand, a silly metallic melody that has her lips curling in idiotic anticipation. She had balked initially when he set a custom ringtone for himself; now she welcomes it. Except for when it chimes a dozen and a half times in the middle of a meeting with Gates.

Her fingers connect with the phone, drawing the device across the nightstand to see what her partner has sent her this time.

_Snickerdoodles or oatmeal raisin?_

Kate laughs into her pillow, shaking her head. Why the hell is he asking her something this random at six-fifteen in the morning?

_You baking, Castle?_

Her fingers flex in silly anticipation, awaiting his response.

_No comment._

She snorts into her empty bedroom. With Rick Castle, anything is possible. He might be baking, he might just be writing and wanting her thoughts on WWND – what would Nikki do? – but he could be taking an early morning informal poll for the hell of it.

_Oatmeal, but no raisins, _she replies when no further explanation comes. _Add chocolate. I like chocolate, _she adds on the off change that he is baking.

She's opportunistic, she knows, but he asked. And if he is cooking, then perhaps he'll bring the fruits of his labors to the precinct.

_Subtle, Beckett_.

Kate grins, putting her phone on the bed beside her and stretching her arms over her head, grateful not to feel the pull in her side as acutely as she had even a week ago. It's progress. Her body's making progress and, with the help of silly exchanges like this with Castle, her heart is too.

Sinking back into the mattress, she takes a moment to consider her plan for the day. She has to be at the precinct eventually, but there's no rush at the moment. Then again, if she gets up and gets ready now, she _could_ make a quick stop by Castle's on her way into work. To see what he's up to, of course.

And to see him, she admits to herself. To see him.

Her feet hit the floor a few seconds later and she rises from the mattress, grabbing her phone from the bed before it can get lost in the sheets.

Castle blinks when he swings the door open to her twenty minutes later, his brows lifting in surprise to see her shifting her weight from foot to foot on his doorstep at seven in the morning. He recovers well, his face relaxing into an easy smile after a few seconds.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

Her eyes narrow, but a smile flirts at her lips. "Like you didn't plan it this way, Castle."

Without refuting a word, he moves aside, gesturing for her to enter his home. She steps in, allowing her eyes to sweep the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary – more out of the ordinary than usual with her partner. As her head swivels back around to him, she finds him looking amused.

"I haven't started yet."

She attempts to sound nonchalant, but they both know he isn't fooled; her very presence indicates she's intrigued by his antics. "Started?"

Castle chuckles, reaching out to help her remove her coat, draping it over the back of the couch once she makes sure she has her phone in her back pocket instead. "I'd planned to bring them to the precinct later, but I suppose I can make an exception and give you some early, since you're here."

She grins, feeling herself relax with every passing second. There's something about his place that makes her shoulders release their tension, that helps her breathe easier. "I think that's a good idea."

"Come on," he says, already moving toward the kitchen. "I'll make you a coffee. And I'll even let you lick the spoon once we're done mixing the ingredients."

"Oh, I was going to do that anyway," Beckett hums as she follows him, watching the movement of his back beneath his shirt, trailing over the curve of his ass in his jeans.

Castle grins over his shoulder, catching her mid-glance. Amusement flickers in his eyes, but delight burns even brighter. Yeah, he spotted her checking him out and he _likes_ it.

Her cheeks heat but she doesn't shy away from it; he's watched her this long, she'll watch him a little bit too.

"So," she clears her throat, "where would you like me?"

Castle stops mid-stride, his mouth opening and closing as his brain catches up. Her tongue pokes between her teeth, all-but daring him to say something.

"Ah um, the we-wet ingredients?" he offers, stumbling over his words.

"Okay," she agrees, brushing her hand over his back as she moves past him.

Castle joins her at the counter a couple of minutes later with a mug in his hand. Their fingers brush on the hand over and she can't help but see the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows hard.

"Thanks," she murmurs, lifting the coffee to her lips and taking a slow sip. "So, did you decide to go with oatmeal raisin or snickerdoodles?"

"Neither," he says, checking the counter for everything. "Chocolate oatmeal, just as requested."

She grins against the rim of the mug. "Well then, let's get started."

They work side by side, reaching over and around each other to get what they need, but mostly operating in companionable silence. In a way it's not much different than how they operate at the precinct, the dance they do with one another at the murder board, only this time instead of catching a killer, they're making cookies. She starts at the touch of his fingers on her hip, leaning into his hand.

"Here," Castle offers, moving away once he has her attention and reaching or their bowl. "I'll hold, you spoon them out onto the cookie sheet."

"You trust me with the spoon?" she challenges.

"You've been sneaking bites already, Beckett. I think you can handle scooping them into little balls to actually cook them."

"It's quality assurance. And you have no room to talk, Rick. You've eaten more dough than I have. More chocolate chips, too."

"That's different."

"How?" she scoffs.

"I-" His eyes narrow. "Will you just scoop?"

A giggle tumbles out of her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." She plucks the spoon out of his fist and proceeds to start doing exactly that, sneaking more than a few extra bites along the way.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket just as the last of the cookie sheet goes in the oven.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah," she sighs. She's actually late, but Gates is out of the office for the morning and the boys have been good about not poking her, so it's been fine. "So much for paperwork day; we caught a body."

"A good one?" Castle perks up.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll let you know. Sorry for not helping finish the dishes."

Castle waves her off. "I'll take care of them while these are cooking. And I'll catch up with you once they come out of the oven, kay?"

Beckett moves to the door, grabbing her discarded coat from the back of the couch on the way. "Bring them," she orders, turning to face him as he follows. "And don't pretend like they broke when you were taking them off the cookie sheet just to have an excuse to eat ten of them before I even get one."

"I would nev–okay, yeah, I totally would," he admits with an unrepentant grin.

"Uh huh. Bring my cookies, Castle, or we're going to have a problem."

"Kay," he agrees, reaching out to tug at her collar. She licks her lips at the delicate brush of his knuckles along her neck. "See you in a bit," Castle adds, letting his hand fall away.

"Mmm, see ya, Castle."

She glances over her should at him on her way out, smiling at the warmth in his gaze.

* * *

"Yo, Beckett, where you been?"

"Had something to do," she says, ignoring the lifted eyebrow and curious looks she's getting from the boys, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What've we got?"

Esposito eyes her for a moment longer before jumping into what they know.

Beckett listens, nodding to let him know she's following as her eyes scan the room. Locked apartment, no report of visitors from the doorman, seemingly nothing disturbed, nothing out of the ordinary except for the dead body with the GSW in the arm chair and no murder weapon in sight.

Castle's going to really love this one.

* * *

They've already started populating the murder board with their victim's information and a general timeline when her partner saunters in with a container of cookies balanced on his forearm and a broad smile on his face.

"Hey! What've we got?"

An answering smile touches her lips, forcing her to turn and face the murder board before she speaks. "Well, I'm sure your idea will be that our victim was killed by Harry Houdini, but–"

Castle stops, studying everything she has written so far. "You're absolutely right, Beckett. Except for the part where he's dead, too." He puts the container of cookies down, snapping his fingers. "But Harry Houdini's _ghost_, on the other hand…"

"Oh, shush."

"Yeah, that's weak. I'll keep thinking."

"Yeah," she drawls, looking him up and down over her shoulder, "you do that."

"In the meantime, though," Castle forges ahead, opening the container and waving his hand to allow the scent of fresh-baked cookies to waft around the room. "Cookie?"

She practically smacks Esposito's hand away to make sure she gets there first, taking one of the still-warm cookies from the plastic bin.

"How many did you already eat?" she asks between bites, nothing that her partner hasn't indulged in one of the treats.

Castle's eyes widen in response, the attempt to look guileless and innocent _almost_ convincing. "None as ordered."

She doesn't believe that for a second, but she also doesn't get the chance to respond before the boys jump in.

"As ordered, huh?" Ryan asks, looking between the two of them. "Something you want to share?"

"No." She takes another bite of her cookie, glancing at her partner out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh huh. That explains a thing or two."

"Explains what, Esposito?" she counters.

Her friend shakes his head. "Nothing. Just…" he trails off, swiping at his cheek. "You got a little flour right there…"

She whirls, hand flying to her face. "Why did you let me leave like this?" she hisses in Castle's direction when her fingers come away dusty.

"Well first, it was adorable. Second, I thought you knew and were going to take care of it in the car."

"Yes, well, I didn't know and apparently I went to a crime scene looking 'adorable,' today," she snaps. "And now those two jokers-" she cuts off on a sigh, shaking her head. It's fine, not the end of the world, and so what if the boys think she was getting cozy at Castle's and making cookies with him.

"Sorry," Castle says, reaching into his pocket and offering his handkerchief.

"Thanks." Beckett swipes at her cheeks. "Anywhere else?"

Castle points to a spot on her forehead just over her eyebrow. "Ah, here."

"Great," she sighs, swiping at her face again. "Okay, now?"

"All good," he promises, giving her a thumbs up for emphasis.

"Okay." She tucks the handkerchief into her pocket, lifting a new cookie from the container and turning back to the board. "Now, ghost of Harry Houdini aside, what do you think?"

Castle grins, clasping his hands together and stepping up to her side.

It's business as usual for the rest of the day. They settle into their usual routine, trading theories and barbs in equal measure, departing after noon to track down their victim's boss and friends to find out more about her life and learn if they have any idea who might've wanted to shoot a woman and leave her there to bleed out slowly. They return hours later with dinner for the team, settling with their financial reports and interview statements in the conference room. It's only after she ventures back to her desk to pack up for the night that she notices the container of cookies is woefully empty.

"What's wrong?" Castle asks as he joins her.

"The cookies are gone." She's just shy of pouting, she knows, but she'd helped make the damn things and she'd only got to have two. It's warranted.

"Oh. Yeah, I think LT grabbed a bunch for the other unis, and of course Ryan and Espo ate a ton. I think even Gates had a few before she left for the day."

Kate sighs. "Castle, I barely got any."

His lips twitch, making her realize how it sounds – partially whined or not – but he keeps his mouth shut for the most part.

"Allow me to help with that," he says. Wiggling his eyebrows, he reaches past her and opens the top drawer of her desk. "For you – and only you," Castle adds, dropping a wrapped bundle of their chocolate oatmeal cookies into her palm. "I made sure to bag extras for you; kind of had a feeling the rest would go fast."

"I-thanks," she says, pulling the cookies closer to her chest.

Castle offers a lopsided smile. "You're welcome. And if you want any help eating them, let me know."

"I'm sure you have at least a dozen more at home to eat on your own. These are mine."

His smile deepens. "Okay. But just for your information, I'm willing to share my stockpile too."

"I'll keep that in mind," she says, grabbing her coat and slipping into it with her partner's assistance. "See you tomorrow, Castle."

"See you tomorrow," he echoes as she strides away.

She makes it all the way home, all the way through locking her door, shedding her coat and shoes, and flopping onto her couch with the cookies in her hand before she realizes she still has his handkerchief in her pocket. It has traces of her make up on it, which she'll have to try to remove before she gives it back, but for now she'll hold onto it and enjoy the reminder – flour on her face at a crime scene and all – of the day.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story._


End file.
